


Make It Up to You

by Jacob_M_Bosch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch
Summary: Angel has a really bad plan to get close to Spike on the Parent/Teacher night that involves Xander on his knees.
Relationships: Angel/Xander Harris, Xander Harris/Spike
Kudos: 29





	Make It Up to You

Angel was scared. It’s not like I’ve never seen Angel afraid before, but his fear of this new bad ass vampire in town was matched by Giles, who was shitting his corduroys over the idea of Buffy fighting the guy. I guess I was worried too, but not as much as Giles or Angel. This Spike, or William the Bloody, or whatever, isn’t the Master. Last I heard if they called you Master you got to spank upstarts like Spike, or Angel for that matter, and Buffy killed the Master like it was washing her hair. He kinda killed her first, but she still kicked his ass onto an industrial sized stake. Afterwards, we all went for ice cream. 

So, what's the big about this Spike character?

Angel and me made it inside the school without much trouble. Angel needed to dust a couple of vamps, but that was more skin off his nose than mine, so it was all good. The old Alma Mater was scarier than usual. The lights were out and I could hear screams and laughter—the evil, ‘I’m getting off on your pain’ sort of laughing—drifting through the halls.

“They’re all over,” Angel said, his voice low. “I need to find Buffy.”

“We need to find Buffy,” I corrected him. 

Man, he acts like he’s the big frigging hero and I’m the lamer sidekick.

“Right,” he said flatly. He didn’t mean it. 

We started walking and I let him lead since he had the night vision and radar ears. I kept following until Angel came to a stop. I walked up beside him to see what brought him to a halt. Ahead of us, the hallway was scattered with bodies. A teacher and six students. I recognized a couple of the kids.

“So, you know this Spike guy, right?” I asked, unable to draw my gaze away from the dead freshmen at my feet. “You got a plan?” 

Angel didn’t say anything for a long time then he grabbed me and put me in a choke-hold. When he started to drag me down the hall, I said, “Good plan.”

“Listen to me, don’t say anything. Follow my lead, or you won’t live through the night,” Angel said.

“But—” Angel’s bicep bulged against my throat and cut off what I was about to say.

“Shut up.”

I tried to keep in step with Angel’s strides, but stumbled every few steps while his arm placed a painful strain on my neck. Angel took a turn. Because my face was aimed at the floor, I couldn’t see where we were going. We continued forward until I heard a guy barking orders. Now I was officially scared. Not pee a little bit in my pants scared, either, but I want my mommy scared.

“Angelus!” the same guy hailed.

Angel’s arm tightened before he answered. 

“Spike!”

“I'll be damned!”

I felt a jostle then an impact of something solid against the top of my head. I wasn’t sure, but I thought Angel and Spike hugged.

“I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there,” Angel scolded Spike after they pulled apart.

“I did, I'm surrounded by idiots! What's new with you?”

“Everything.”

“Yeah? Move against this Slayer yet?”

I felt Angel’s body jerk a little, like maybe he shrugged. 

“She's cute,” he said. “Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured,' act. It keeps her off my back when I feed!”

Angel and Spike shared a hearty laugh at that. And I knew it! I knew he was lying the whole time! I couldn’t wait to flaunt my right-ness in the others’ faces. Boy, won’t they feel stupid!

“People still fall for that Anne Rice routine? What a world!” Spike said. “What do you have there? A present?”

I was still gloating to myself when Spike asked about me. Angel grabbed me by my hair and shirt and yanked me upright. It then occurred to me there wasn’t going to be gloating in my future. I probably didn’t have a future beyond the next five minutes.

“He’s a favorite toy of mine. Wanna have a little fun before you kill her?” Angel offered.

Now that I could see Spike, I wasn’t impressed in the least. He was short and skinny, had laughably bad hair, and was dressed like Nicholas Cage in Valley Girl. 

Spike ignored Angel’s offer and said, “I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age.”

“I'm not much for company.”

“No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?”

“Scared?”

“Yeah. Time was you would've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. This tortured thing is an act, right? You're not... housebroken?”

“I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her alone, be my guest. I'll just hang back and watch the fireworks. Better yet, I remember how Dru loved to share a sweet morsel like this one, maybe we’ll reminisce over him.”

“Don't be silly!” Spike said, bringing up his hands in surrender. “We're all friends. Lemme have a look at him.”

Angel pushed me at Spike. Spike caught me by the throat and inspected me. There’s no other way to put it.

“You’ve been using kid gloves on this one,” Spike said when he was done looking me over.

Angel seemed to understand what Spike meant because he responded right away. “I’m keeping him away from the rough stuff for the time being.”

“Soft touch.”

“Sometimes I like when they can still blush.”

Spike grunted his reply, then took his hand away from my neck and placed it on my shoulder and pushed me down to my knees. I resisted at first, but Spike’s strength was not to be denied. I guessed this was the part when I’m supposed to beg them for my life. I want to say I'm too badass to even consider pleading, but, frankly, it wasn’t entirely out of the question. Then Spike’s hands went to the fly of his jeans. 

_Huh_?

“I think I can spare some spunk for your boy, and have enough left over for the Slayer.” 

I was too busy watching Spike’s pale fingers unfasten and unzip to consider how lowbrow and gross his remark was.

Then Spike’s cock was sticking in my face. It’s bone-white, hard, and curved on the upswing. He was not Jewish.

“He trying to memorize it so next time you’re plowin’ him he can pretend it’s me?” Spike asked impatiently. Then he grabbed me by my hair. It hurt, too, especially after Angel doing it a minute ago. My mouth open in a silent cry gave Spike the perfect opportunity to put his cock inside, and he took it. 

So, there I was on my knees, the hair on my head being pulled like I was a professional porn star, with a vampire’s dick lodged almost to my throat. And if I didn’t do something fast, it was going to be in my throat!

I possessed enough sense not to bite down. Spike would break my jaw before I could made him as famous as John Bobbitt, so I started sucking and bobbing my head for all I was worth. Both acts distracted Spike and he stopped trying to shove his dick down my neck. He eased up on the hair pulling, too, but not that much.

I went to work. And it was a job. Angel’s plan was sick and twisted, but I grasped his logic.

I let my mouth fill with saliva, not too much—because not all guys like being slobbered on. I let the tip of Spike’s cock reach the entrance of my throat, calling back on skills I haven’t used… well, in a while, to control my gag reflex. 

“Hey, not bad,” Spike commended. I was going to chomp him off at the root after he said that, the possibility of a broken jaw be damned, but restrained myself at the last second.

“Well, he’s used to working with larger equipment,” Angel replied, very sleazily. “You’re probably like wading in the kiddy pool.”

“Ta, fucker,” Spike said.

God, between Spike’s dick in my mouth and their banter, I was going to throw up. I drew in a slow, deep breath through my nose, bracing myself against the smell of Spike’s groin, expecting a warm, musky scent, but he smelled like he never sweated. When Spike was all the way inside, I sucked hard and used my tongue to sweep the underside of his cock.

I held Spike deep for as long as I dared—passing out was not an option. I drew my head back and snatched another breath then dove back down on him again. I wanted him to come already, but so far, Spike hadn’t reacted to any of my ministrations. No moans of appreciation or even dissatisfaction, for that matter. He was steadfastly silent. When I turned my eyes up to see if he was expressing any kind of emotion at all, I saw Spike wasn’t staring at me, or my mouth, but straight ahead. 

He was looking at Angel.

The expression on his white, square-jawed face was stone cold, shrewd, and anticipating. He was still suspicious of Angel’s motives. Great, I was going through this for nothing! I had to try harder to distract Spike.

I slid my hands up the outsides of Spike’s legs, feeling the roughness of his jeans, and below that the lean, solid muscles in his thighs. My hands kept moving up, curving over his ass. Touching these parts of his body told me he wasn’t as unaffected by me as his outward appearance belied. I felt the physical tension strumming through his limbs, especially in his rear-end. Every time I gave his cock a good hard suck, or polished the tip with my tongue, his ass clenched.

I caressed and petted him, and rotated my head right-y- tight-y like I was bolting his cock to his groin. Spike’s ass grew tenser. I pressed my advantage and began bobbing my head briefly before I stopped and pulled away from his shaft until just the tip was inside my mouth. I gently jerked him with my hand while concentrating my attention on the plump head with my tongue, lapping up his pre-come when it seeped out. The jerking made his foreskin trap the tip of my tongue between it and the head. It was unfamiliar and a little weird. 

I had no idea if Spike would like it when I started, but when heard him take a sharp breath I turned my eyes up I saw crinkling around his eyes, and watched the corners of his lips twitch. I was still pumping Spike’s cock with my hand when he came. He squirted with such force I would have expected him to cry out or grunt, make any sound whatsoever, but he remained silent. It kind of caught me off guard. 

Spike’s gaze never wavered from Angel.

I swallowed. What else could I do? I had a very strong feeling spitting wasn’t something a vampire’s “toy” would do. I kept him in my mouth until he was soft, and then let him slip out. Free to breathe unrestricted, I did. The sticky, salty after-taste of his semen lingered on my tongue.

Spike was neatly tucked away inside his jeans when he stepped around me, reveling a couple of vampires grinning with sharp teeth and stroking suspicious bulges in their pants.

_Oh, happy-happy, joy-joy. A gangbang… with vampires_!

“That was nice,” Spike said, “thought there’d be more teeth, though. You used to like a little nibble.”

“Wouldn’t want to scrape that pretty little dick of yours,” Angel replied.

“Bloody hilarious. You got one more of those.”

I heard Angel snicker. “Good luck with the Slayer. And remember, if anything should happen, you know, bad, I’ll give Dru a shoulder to cry on. Or put her leg over.”

Angel picked me off the floor and we started away. The asshole sensed my revulsion when he touched me and tightened his arm around my midsection. The embrace made my internal organs mash together, and the pain it caused forestalled any attempts to get away from him.

Spike came up behind us and punched Angel in the back of the head, and damn if the meaty thunk didn’t give me a thrill. My joy was short lived, however, because Spike’s friends tried to grab me. I pushed away from Angel, who had his hands full brawling with Spike, and dodged the vampires reaching for me.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? We fed on this world for fifteen years together, did you think you could fool me?” Spike ranted at Angel then swung at him again.

Angel evaded the punch and kicked a vampire sneaking up on his flank in the stomach. I stopped paying attention to what was happening to him and focused on the vamps coming after me. Of course the ones chasing me were the pair waiting their turn at my mouth, and god knows what else, after Spike. I quickly withdrew a small vial of holy water from my pocket and the stake in my waistband. I thumbed the top off the vial and flung the contents in the nearest vampire’s face, causing him to scream and scratch at his eyes. I felt sorry for him for about a second then put the stake in his chest.

When he fell to dust, I quickly turned my attention to the second vampire and sent a splash his way. He dodged the douse of holy water aimed at his face, and before I could blink, he was behind me and put me in a hammerlock. The vampire twisted my arm and encouraged me to drop the stake. I did keep a grip on the vial of holy water with my free hand. What good it’d do me, I didn’t know, there probably wasn’t enough left to give the vampire a bad rash.

“Damn, Xander Harris!” the vampire crowed. “Looks like you give good head and know how to kill vampires. That’s what they call multi-talented!”

I stopped struggling; stunned he knew my name. And from the tone of his voice, he knew me outside the dark world of drainer and drainee. “Who…?”

“I’m not hurt you didn’t recognize me. You pretty much had cock in your face the whole time you were here.”

I didn’t care who the vampire was after that remark. I turned the vial around in my hand, tilting the bottom up and pooled its contents in the palm of my hand. I was right, there wasn’t much left.

“Too bad I gotta kill ya, I really wanted a crack at your mouth, ah well…” I dropped the vial then slipped my hand between our bodies and cupped his groin. 

“Ooh, baby!” the vamp moaned.

He had time to get hard before the holy water soaked through his jeans, then his grabby hands were occupied elsewhere and I was free. I turned and saw him running down the hall, smoke billowing from between his pumping legs.

“He’s gonna take that personally, I just know it,” I said, then shrugged. “Ah, well.” 

I probably should have gone after him while he was distracted, but wasn’t too keen on going off by myself.

I picked up my stake and when I straightened, someone grabbed my other arm. Terrified, I struck out with the stake. Angel caught my wrist. I was actually relieved for about half a second.

“Let’s get out of here!” he said.

I let him pull me in the same direction the vampire with the unusual case of blue balls scampered. We banged out of the school onto the quad, Spike’s vampires hot on our heels. I wanted to keep going but Angel had other ideas—very stupid ideas. 

Angel stopped and positioned me behind him. “Back to back,” he said, “don’t let them separate us.”

They were on us before I was able to voice my displeasure at Angel’s plan.

Angel was good, not as good as Buffy, but very good. It made me wonder if he really needed to put me on my knees in front of Spike. He took out two vampires before the other three could blink. After that, they got cautious. One of them decided to take Angel all by his manly lonesome. The remaining two went after me.

I didn’t try to punch or kick them the way Buffy and Angel might’ve, I’m the first to admit I’m not a good fighter, but I know how to swing a mean stake. Unfortunately, the pair used their amazing reflexes and speed to escape my carefully aimed attacks. They couldn’t get behind me at least, because Angel was there, preoccupied, but there.

I managed to keep them at bay for a minute or so before I screwed up. The vamps were swiping at me with their claws, not really trying to get me, I realize now, they just wanted to make me panic and it was worked. I stabbed at their hands like a cornered animal, my aim getting wilder and less accurate every time. Then I swung out too far and one of the vampires grabbed my arm, pulled me away from Angel, and threw me to the grass.

I realized I was in deep shit right away and hastily reacquired the vampires' before they reached me. I kicked out, my heel slammed into the closest vamp’s leg. I knew from the start I wouldn’t break it, but I did inflict the pain I was going for. He grabbed his ankle and hopped back on one leg, howling. I scrambled to my feet before the other vampire caught me and ran back to Angel, making a show of holding my stake so the vampire saw I still had it.

I heard a shulk then a woosh behind me, and hoped to God Angel wasn’t the origin of the sounds, but the cause of them. Angel ran past me, he moved so fast he looked like a streak of black. Then I heard more from the vampire-dusting soundtrack until finally, only one vampire stood in front of me: Angel.

When the last vampire was toasted, I dropped to one knee and tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so hard. It must have been going like that for a while, too, and I didn’t notice until now. Fighting for your life is the best way to ignore how scared you are, that’s what I always say. 

Angel put his hand on my shoulder and I knocked it away. I could still taste Spike’s come for Christ’s sake.

“I had to do that,” Angel said.

It didn’t sound like he was asking for my understanding, it sounded like he expected me to nod and praise him for his ingenuity. Like my dad, explaining why I deserved whatever bull shit his pickled brain came up with.

“Stop talking.”

I stood. Tension from the fight had left my body, replaced with tension of a different sort. I turned to Angel and his eyes immediately cut to the stake in my hand then back up at my face. I thought about jamming the sucker in his chest, of course I did, but couldn’t figure out how I would explain his disappearance to Buffy.

“It was that or offer him your neck,” Mister ‘What did you expect?’ declared.

_Fuck it_ , I thought, and thrust the stake at his heart. I don’t know if I was slow or if Angel expected it, but he caught my arm in mid-motion and twisted it behind my back in one unbroken motion. We were chest to chest, and the way he restrained my arm made it look as if he was hugging me with his. 

Vampires were manhandling me so much tonight maybe I should give myself a nickname to reflect my interesting new hobby. Bitch-Boy maybe? I’ll have to give it some thought later.

“What if I said I was sorry?” Angel asked.

“I’d say you’re a damn liar,” I spat at him. Literally. I saw him flinch when the spittle got him. I hope he smelled Spike on my breath, too.

“I’m not lying. I am sorry. I’m sorry it didn’t work and you did it for nothing.”

I could not believe the nerve of this guy! 

“Don’t worry about it, everybody knows sucking vampire cock is its own reward,” I said so sarcastically I would have smacked me one.

“What do you want me to do, Xander? I can’t take it back. It happened.”

“Yeah, I should get over it already.”

Angel squeezed me tighter and tighter until it got hard to breathe. “What do you want me to do? What can I do to make it up to you?”

“You know what you can do? You can blow me!”

Angel seemed to think that over for a minute, then he grabbed my other arm, twisted it behind my back like he did the other.

“What are you doing?” I asked him. 

Angel lowered easily to his knees. Man, is Angel limber, and strong. He managed to do it so smoothly while he kept me in place. 

He rubbed his face against the front of my jeans. 

“Stop that!” I protested, and tried to work myself free. Angel’s grip wouldn’t budge.

Angel used his teeth to unfasten my pants. The button, then the zipper—with his teeth!

“Wait!” I said, squirming, my knees bumping his chest. 

My jeans now opened, Angel started rubbing his face on the front of my boxer shorts. I still can’t believe it was Angel’s nose—his fucking nose—brushing up and down against my dick, the sound of him sniffing my underwear, that got me so hard, so fast! 

It wasn’t him. I refuse to acknowledge Angel turned me on. Who wouldn’t get a woody knowing they were about to get their dick sucked? Especially if they know how fucking awesome a blowjob feels? I would have gotten hard if Principal Snyder… okay, ew, nasty, probably not.

When I was at full mast, Angel used his nose to push my dick around inside my boxers to the slot unti I felt the cool night air on me. 

“That didn’t take long. Or have you been hard since Spike was in your mouth?” Angel asked me, and before I could refute his accusation his slightly less cool mouth was on my dick. 

It was about then I went to that stupid place guys go to when their dick is in someone’s mouth. I couldn’t muster a cognitive thought, much less string two words together. 

After a few moments, the wet cool in Angel’s mouth ebbed away as I fed my heat into his mouth and turned my warmth into his warmth. 

The rational, non-horny part of my brain considered the possibility of Angel dropping fang. Imagined my dick between that sharp-edged gap, maybe cutting, maybe piercing me, maybe not... all dependent on Angel’s hypothetical mercy. It wasn’t as much of a turn off as it should have been. It made me harder.

“Tell me, Xander,” Angel said after he pulled off my dick, “are we cool yet?”

Since I was mildly cretinous in that moment, I nodded, prompting a grin out of Angel. The sight of him smiling came close to bringing me to my senses.

“Aren’t you easy… to please,” he said.

Angel fixed his lips to the underside of my dick and sucked his way down until he reached bottom, then sucked his way back up to the top. I wanted to tell him to do it again, but when has Angel ever done what I want? He took me back in instead, took me whole, and held. Now anybody who knows me well, or, you know, offers me a stranger’s hello, knows I can’t stand Angel and think he’s a straight up freak, but as the minutes passed I started to love him dearly. 

I watched him press his face, forehead, nose, mouth and chin against my groin, un-moving, like he was going to stay fastened to my crotch forever. My mind’s eye provided visual aids of what I couldn’t see with my eyes: Angel’s tongue slothfully taking its time coiling and uncoiling around my dick. Without the need for air, Angel tortured me with an endless deep suction until I couldn’t take it any more.

I came. I came hard. And like I did with Spike, Angel swallowed, but not as hurriedly, not like he was rolling through the motions. He continued to take his time, giving the impression he was savoring me.

When Angel let go of my arms, I felt light without the weight of his strength holding me up. I stumbled out of Angel’s mouth and dropped to the ground on my butt. Angel stood and I looked up at him, expecting to see his face plastered with a gloating smile, or even an expression of disgust. But no, he barely looked interested.

“We should see if Buffy and the others are okay,” he said, stuffing one hand in the pocket of his coat and extended the other out to me.

_Yeah, all kinds of things could’ve happened to them while you were blowing me_ , I was going to say righteous-like, but I couldn’t deny Buffy, Willow, and Giles were the furthest thing from my mind these last few minutes. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I put Xander Junior away, and then we started back to the school.


End file.
